Fantasy Wolves
by TimeToFlyLusa
Summary: Travel with Lasenta, Aiden, Meericalaila, and Damonance as you read an exciting story about these wolves who are in for revenge, murder, and discovering their powers. TBRp By: Caitlyn K. & Lusa C.
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Wolves TBRP with Caitlyn Kieshnick and Lucy Chillson

Icicles hung off the willows branches as Meericalaila heaved her swollen body upwards, hoping to pass through the land of the dark wolves before nightfall, or else she would be doomed. Damonance would be looking for her right now. Probably. She was scared of him. Very scared of him. He was a very powerful and sleek dark warrior wolf, unlike herself, a snow white young female wolf who was just discovering her powers.


	2. Chapter 2

Lasenta trekked throughout the snow, her paws leaving gaping prints in the sparkling powder. The sun was peaking out from the clouds, turning the snow field around her into dazzling diamond sand. She smiled up to the sky; the sun was a sure sign of the spring. She could almost smell it on the way; the deep fragrance of grass growing, the pungent smell of honeysuckle. Her fur bristled as a wayward gust of wind tossed the fair flakes onto her tawny pelt. She felt them melt, soaking into her chocolate fur. Shivering, the smile slipped from her face; she couldn't go acting as if it was already spring. Though it was obviously close, winter was still upon them, holding the land in it's harsh grasp. She needed to find some food, and someplace to sleep. Of course, she didn't know whether any wolves had taken up residence already in these parts, and she didn't want to run into some angry broots. Well; there was an easy enough way to find out. Lifting her bronzing muzzle to the sky, Lasenta let out a rising song. It carried onto the wind; her wolf howl, breeching the distance of the snowbound mountain. Perhaps the wolves would respond; perhaps not. Either way, whoever lived here could not say she did not warn them of her presence. She perked her head as two harmonious howls intertwined with the dissipating echos of her questioning song.


	3. Chapter 3

Ice bit into Aiden's paws, making him grimace. Slipping out between the cover of the trees, hoping to find a dry spot to sit, he realized the sun was showing it's face for the first time all months. A dreary stretch of clouds had hidden the valley for several weeks, killing off prey and making it the eternal night. But Aiden found the sun was no better; the sheen of ice glinted in the sun, blinding him. Cursing, he stumbled back into the tree's cover, back where the shadows hid his face. He hated the winter, he hated everything about it. He hated the ice that bit sharply into his paws, he hated the cover of clouds which turned the landscape into an ever going shadow. But most of all, he hated the freeze that overcame the plants, driving them to the ground and killing them, freezing their innards and breaking their branches. He shivered, thinking of all the trees crying out as they tried to drive their roots into the frozen ground. He jumped as the howl tore into his thoughts, breaking him out of his revere. He slipped deeper into the forest, his gray pelt melding with the dark slush around him. For a second he contemplated staying silent, and letting the loner go on her way. But if he were to travel to distant lands, he knew he would also want a reply. Just so he knew what went bump in the night. Lifting his silver muzzle, he let out another howl, though this one sounded older then the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Meericalaila let out her breathe as two other wolves jumped into the clearing, Damonance's paw stopped in mid air; He would not kill in front of others. That was why his pack was still about a mile behind him. She had supposed he would tell them he had found her dead here. What an ass. The wolves seemed ready to defend her; The fea was a tawny brown with a bronze muzzle, and the male was a light grey ash color, almost resembling Damonsoce but with more battle scars and graying in the muzzle. As if the earth could read her mind, a single beam of sunlight broke through the thick wood, and landed on Meericalaila's forehead, warming her with hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Damonance was furious. He was sure this one would be no different than the others, a stupid young she wolf will not enough sense to fall in love with him, mate, and then to provide his clan will strong healthy pups. But this one was different. Meericalaila was smart. He was stupid for thinking she was stupid for a second. She must of left in the middle of the morning, leaving him curled happily by the inner of the den. As soon as he realized she had bailed, he had sent out a hunt party. She would not get away. None of then EVER got away from him. Ever. He padded on after his ever too eager to kill servants who were leading the party. He was keeping low in the back, hoping to catch a tuff of white fur, or the faintest smell from her. She was really smart. She had probably crossed at the river, which they were heading to now. Suddenly, a howl pierced the air. His eyes brightened, then dulled again as he realized it was no who he was looking for. Another low howl followed. Damonance started to pad on again, picking up the pace, when he heard it. His eyes glinted with hunger, and his tail raised in approval as a high pitched whine replied to the other howls; Meericalaila's howl. She was stupid.


	6. Chapter 6

(Lasenta)

It seemed as if she was sharing this territory with at least two others, more if none replied. Her dappled ears snapped to alert, grey eyes scanned the horizon. She was wary, though not afraid; it didn't seem as if either of the wolves were out to hurt her. But there was something about one reply. It was obviously a fea who has howled with her soft tones; the other was a brute by the rough currents in his voice. She ignored the male, and tried to get a scent on the fea. Something was prodding the back of her mind; a glimmer of instinct, a surfacing idea. There was something wrong with that howl; something she couldn't put her paw on. And then she realized: fear. Fear was the name of the tensions in that fea's voice, fear was what the female was most obviously feeling. There was only a hint of it; nothing to suggest the wolf was weak or frail, just some undercurrent of fear. Lasenta took off at a light trot, her ears pointed forward, wanting to reach the fea before whatever she feared happened. For Lasenta knew what it was like to fear, and Lasenta knew what it was like when her fears came true.


	7. Chapter 7

Aiden heard another reply mingle with his, and he paused, musing with the idea of greeting these two wolves. But he shrugged off the idea; it was rather senseless, if not downright ignorant. Two wolves would not want the company of a strange brute. Hearing the rustle of a deadened branch, he turned, pricking his ears forward, alert. The female, he would guess she was the first one to sing out, was rushing past him. The fea didn't give him a second glance; it was as if she did not even notice him. Perhaps this was the case, for she seemed in a hurry, which always turned the alert Aiden towards obliviousness. He slipped out of his covering, starting after her.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as she did, she knew she shouldn't of replied. Damonance was probably withing 5 miles of here, meaning he probably caught her low whine; a pathetic excuse for a howl. In minutes, he would burst through the brush at full speed, and have his faithful followers tackle her, then they would probably bring her back to his lair where who knew what would go on. But she knew one thing: it would be bad, very bad. It would probably mean death for her and her unborn pups. Even though their father was a jackass, she couldn't let them die. She spun around, scratching away the tracks her paws made in the snow covered hills, making them looks like some sort of squirrel was here. She hopped bit by bit forward, onto larger patches of grass where less snow was. Somewhere in the distance, she heard muffled footsteps, echoed by her powerful and specially unique hearing. Adrenaline surged through her paws, making her run faster and faster. She didn't understand this. When she had first met Damonance she had been a loner, a small pup nearly killed in a war between her home clan and Damonance's clan. Damonance had been nice to her from the start. They had grown up together. She knew he was bad news as soon as he went in for his first kill; He was fierce, smart, vicious, manipulative, and a jackass. She made the mistake of falling for him, thinking she would be something different, but she wasn't. he just wanted her powers, and her pups for his clan. And he would have to cut his own legs off for her to ever consider winced as her vision saw two birds raise alarm, and fly off in warning. Damonance's power was speed. He would be here in seconds. Her heart started pounding, the adrenaline for her pups and herself surging through the rest of her body, making her go numb. A large log was straight ahead. She has jumped that high before but she had 5 more pounds of pups on her than she did last time. As she neared, she saw there was no going around the log, fallen trees trapped her, and the log was the lowest to jump over. She leaped off the ground attempting to clear the tree. At first she though it had been a success, but her weight pulled her down, and she tumbled to the other side, head pounding and body limp, and she saw four sets of jet black paws land in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

She flew through the bushes, thorns scraping against her flank like grasping claws trying to pull her back. She did her best to ignore the pinpricks of pain that plagued her, brought on by the brambles that surrounded her. The ice crunched painfully under her paws, but she cast that aside, focusing only on her speed. Lanky as Lasenta was, she wasn't the fastest of runners, for her gait was far faster then her endurance. Had it been a short sprint she would have made it before the world had struck, but her legs were screaming and lungs burning. As well as this, Lasenta felt she could smell fear in the air; the fearful being had beaten hot breath behind her, she spun, her grey eyes landing on a ashen-furred brute. For a second she blanched, thinking him the fearful being who had threatened the fea of earlier. But this was obviously not so; this wolf had come from the region of the second howl, so he was probably the one who had cast it. The wolf had a kind glint in his eye as well; surely no one would be afraid of this. The fea turned, meeting his amber eyes. For a second Aiden paused, thinking she was to attack, but this was not so. "Why are you following?" she demanded, and he felt a hint of fear enter her eyes. Aiden had never thought of himself as fearful; in fact, he would rather think himself quite friendly for an old, bachelor brute. He shrugged, and gave a quiet, grimacing smile.

"I wasn't meanin' to frighten' you, lass." The fea narrowed her eyes, and Aiden gulped; he had offended her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anxiety pooled in his chest; he didn't want a fight. When he spoke, the worry he felt brought out his thick irish accent.

"N-nothin', nothin' at all. I just meant tha' I dinna' mean to make you think I was fallowin' you for aney other purpose than-"

"Stop talking!" she snapped, cutting him off. Aiden bit his tongue, affronted.

"Lass, I dinna' mean to insult ya or anythin', but I real-"

"I said, be quiet." the fae repeatd. She leaned down, her head cocked as she listened. A hoarse, strong voice cut through the air, and a fearful fea's that could only belong to the howler. The angst in her voice struck a cord through Lasenta, reminding her of her purpose.

"They're close!" Without another look behind her, she took off, not caring whether the brute would follow. But follow Aiden did, bursting into the clearing just seconds after her.


	10. Chapter 10

"So we meet again." Damonance growled at Meericalaila, pushing her right side up with his heavy ashed paws.

"Unfortunately" The tired and fearful fea replied.

"Before I kill you, let me explain to you what you did wrong, so you don't thing I am some sort of bloody murderer." Said Damonance, as he paced around the fear stricken fea.

"Ha," Meericalaila laughed, trying to sound relaxed and laid back, "But you are a bloody murderer, and I'd rather die now then live on knowing your somewhere out there searching for me."

"I gave you too many chances!" Roared Damonance as his black paw make a satisfying thwack on Meericalaila's head. She shuttered. "I let you love me, I let you mate me, I let you live with me, and I let you into my clan. You turned around and betrayed me!"

"No! I came asking for help, and you befriended me, you used me, mated me, and I was so confused by your little 'mood swings'. I know you had other fea's, and you know it too. So don't try to trick me!" "SHUT UP!" Roared Damonance again, as if he was angered at the thought of someone blaming him for something he obviously didn't do, but the thought still haunted him. He turned around, his eyes raising into a crimson red, and he extended his claws, ready to attack.


	11. Chapter 11

(Lasenta)

After confronting the two, she had no idea what to say. There was nothing else to do other then stand there dumbly, and let them say the first note, be it a command to leave or plea of help.


	12. Chapter 12

Meericalaila let out her breathe as two other wolves jumped into the clearing, Damonance's paw stopped in mid air; He would not kill in front of others. That was why his pack was still about a mile behind him. She had supposed he would tell them he had found her dead here. What an ass. The wolves seemed ready to defend her; The fea was a tawny brown with a bronze muzzle, and the male was a light grey ash color, almost resembling Damonsoce but with more battle scars and graying in the muzzle. As if the earth could read her mind, a single beam of sunlight broke through the thick wood, and landed on Meericalaila's forehead, warming her with hope.


	13. Chapter 13

Lasenta's head whipped back from the white, cowering fea to the to the dark, muscular brute. She focused on the paw extending from the dark male, how the claws stood out like dark sabers. She felt a low growl wallowing in the back of her throat. Ignoring the fear spiking along her neck, she stepped past the log in front of her, all the while regaining her composure. Confident as she could manage, she put one mottled paw in front of the white fea, staring the dark brute square in the eye. "You shall not touch her."


	14. Chapter 14

There was nothing he could do. He would get revenge on her some other day, but for know he would leave the wolves to bear with his pitiful excuse for a mate, and besides, it would be more fun to kill his pups when they were full grown. Damonance sank into the bushes and sprinted back to his pack.


	15. Chapter 15

"Well, tha' was... oddly effectiv'." she heard the silver brute beside her grunt. Lasenta paid him no heed, staring off into the bushes, as surprised as the others that the black terror would just leave with her bold words. Though she was glad to avoid a fight, she was wary of the way he had exited. Well, there wasn't any time to worry about that now. She turned to the snowy female, smiling a bit.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea, he din' hurt you 're anythin', yes?" Aiden jumped in, coming up next to the tawny female. He was surprised by the fea's open boldness, how she had challenged a wolf much bigger then her. She was either extremely ignorant, or braver than anything he had ever seen. All at once, he was struck with how beautiful the snowy fea that lay before him was. He dipped his head, as if offering his neck to her in submission. Of course, it was not quite so radical, just a hint of respect.

"He musta' been a horrid brute. My name be Aiden; may I ask wha' you'rs?"

"No, No, apart from being a little dizzy I - Im fine. And my name is Meericalaila, but most call me Meer, Laila, Cally, anything along those lines. Thank you for what you did, he would of killed me and his-... my pup also." Meer glanced sideways, embarrassed for already giving away the mate. That would cause her to spill her whole story if she was to travel with these wolves.

"Well, I'm glad your ok, anyway." she said, attempting to help the fea up.

"You seem as if your close- this spring, right? You're lucky- I've never really wanted pups, but they seem so nice to have." Lasenta blushed under her brown fur. "If you know what I mean, anyway."

Aiden didn't know what she meant, but he nodded in agreement, anyway. Laila heaved herself upwards, struggling as the weight of her pups made her sway dizzily. She must of hit her head harder than she thought. Aiden rushed forward, outstretching his neck to let the snowy fea land on something soft. But Lasenta was already there, gently digging her teeth into the alabaster shoulder, steadying the pregnant wolf.

"Are you ok?" Lasenta asked. "You must have fallen pretty hard... Do you need someplace to stay?" "Oh," Laila said, feeling very warm about the other fea, "I would like to but, I would be a burden, and besides, I don't want Damonance coming after you all too. If I know him at all he'll be back." Lasenta grinned pointedly at the fea. "Oh, I think I can handle that old brute." she joked. "Besides, Adam here will help me."

"It's... Aiden..." he stuttered, and Lasenta laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Turning away from her new brute friend, her features grew serious. "But, seriously, I'm not going to let you just go like that unprotected. I've seen what guys like him can do to girls like us..." she lost her composure, grinning once more. "Besides, we girls need to stick together, right?"

"Bu'... bu' I'm na' a fea'..." Aiden stuttered. The mottled fea turned to him, a look of mock surprise mingling with the mischievousness dancing across her face.

"Really?" she sniggered, "Oh... sorry, Aiden." Aiden scowled, trying to look angry, but he couldn't help but laugh. This wolf was just too much... Lasenta grinned back at the brute. "Come on, lets go. There's a cave up the mountain we can use." she told the snowy female, while doing her best to help her along. Though she was putting up a cheery front, fears were lurking in the corners of Lasenta's mind. In spite of her boastful talk with the female, she doubted she could take on the black brute. Even with Aiden, it would be a problem... she needed to not act so rash. Laila followed Lasenta and Aiden up the side of the mountain, trying best to keep up. Lasenta kept trying to fall back to help her, but Meericalaila just shooed her away with her eyes, determined to be strong and independent like she was before... him. She was even disgusted to say his name; Damonance, besides, what type of name is that? At least her mother wasn't some hippie leader of all wolves that named her something crazy. She liked her name. There were many different variations for her different personalities. Lasenta peered into the gaping chasm in front of her, trying to decipher whether it was safe or not. Though she had spotted the mountain cave on her way here, she had never actually been inside, and was a bit worried about what was to happen. "Well, I think it's safe." she murmured. "Aiden, make sure Meer is ok." Aiden obliged eagerly, coming up so that Meer could rest on his shoulder, if she wished to do so. Lasenta cast one look back at them, then ventured into the cave. "I think it's ok." Lasenta said finally. "Come on in, guys!" Meericalaila stumbled into the cave, gazing up at the large and majestic gray slate walls. She didn't like the feel of it; Prison. But it would have to do. She wandered aimlessly until she hit the furthest wall to the back, then collapsed into a deep dark sleep. Aiden gasped as Meericalaila crumpled against the cave wall.

"Uh, is she ok?" Lasenta perked up her ears, listening intently. She caught the faint gasps of the fea's breathing, and sighed a quiet breath of relief.

"Yeah. Just sleeping." she replied. Turning towards her, Aiden saw her eyes were full of worry. "Look, you go sleep, ok? I'll take first watch."

"Firs' watch?" Aiden asked.

"Well, yes." Lasenta replied. "We can't have that nightmare brute showing up and catching us unawares." she lowered her voice, in case the soft breaths from the corner were only faked. "No matter what I said before, I fear he could overpower all three of us. I want to be awake so we can get a move on before he even reaches her. I don't know what his deal is, but that guy looked deadly, and out for blood." Aiden shivered- how did she expect him to sleep after that blow? But he would try, regardless- he didn't want to end up falling asleep on his watch all because a bout of panic-induced insomnia. "Righ'. I'll go, then." He pawed his way to the back of the cave, and curled up next to Meer, close but not actually touching her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lasenta take up her post.


	16. Chapter 16

Lasenta yawned, looking out across the snow-covered land. Night was falling quickly, the redness of the sun bleeding away to a deep indigo. She could feel herself becoming drowsy, her eyes becoming heavy. Today had been eventful, and she envied Meer, curled up in a corner. Of course, she needed to protect the fea, so there was no excuse to fall asleep. Still, it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for a minute... When she opened her eyes, it felt as if a long time had gone by. She looked around, hurriedly, to see if she had fallen asleep while on duty. But it appeared as if she had only blinked- Aiden had not even tumbled over in his sleep. And Meer looked as peaceful as ever. For a moment she smiled, watching her newfound friends sleep. It hadn't taken her long to realize she wasn't made for the loner life- but running away was the only way to escape that hellhole she once called home. But once you left pack life, there was a rare chance to ever get it back... Leaves stirred, and a branch snapped. Lasenta jerked her head towards the noise, suddenly alert. Standing, she bared her teeth, a low growl working up in her throat. The rustling of the leaves grew louder, until Lasenta was ready to pounce. Suddenly, it broke off, quieting down to a patter. Lasenta relaxed a bit, assuring herself it was only a bird, a squirrel, a rabbit. But then the rustling picked up once more. Her hackles rose, she scanned the underbrush, hoping to only see a bit of white fluff, instead of the midnight coat she feared. "I know your there." she stated, boldly. "You mine as well come out- you aren't about to get past me, anyway." She winced as her voice cracked. The leaves parted, and she bared her teeth, ready to strike. But the wolf who stepped out was much too young to be Damonance, and the pelt was the wrong color. The wolf was a fea, too, as delicate and pretty as Meer. She had silvery fur, though it wasn't as if the fea was old; she held a graceful youth about her. Lasenta felt she could almost see through the wolf. "Who are you?" Lasenta breathed, feeling herself relax. She felt ignorant- why did she not think to taste the air? The dark brute from before had left an impression enough that she had caught his scent. But it seemed as if this fea had no scent at all, as well as no shadow... as well as no shadow, and the wolf seemed to be unable to speak... "Are you a ghost?" Lasenta gasped. She had never delt with the paranormal, though she had heard stories of wolves who could see the spirits of the passed on. Of course, she had always thought them merely that; stories. But there was the fea, silvery and silent, nodding her head vigorously. "What happened? Why are you here?" The fea seemed to shrug, and shake her head. She turned towards the cave, and Lasenta followed the piercing, silvery gaze, until her eyes rested on Meer's still figure. Lasenta looked back to the spirit. "I don't understand. I know you cannot tell me, but can you show me?" The fea seemed to glance around, as if about to tell a secret. She looked to the bushes, and Lasenta realized what she meant; what if the nightmare brute came back while the ghost was telling her story? But she had to know, didn't she? Lasenta recalled the old stories; they always seemed to be about wolves who needed to be put to rest. Spirits, supposedly, were wolves who had died unlawfully, and returned from the Moon land until someone would put things right. "They'll be fine, I promise. It will only take a moment, yes?" The fea seemed to nod, albeit uninsured. The silvery ghost stepped toward Lasenta, gave her a kind nod, as if to say "Don't worry." Lasenta cocked her head, confused as what the wolf was doing. The fea stepped inside of her, matching up until she was possessing Lasenta. For a moment, she feared of trickery; the ghost had only meant to assume her body! She felt a silvery sheen grow around her, and she panicked; what would become of Meer and Aiden? What would this spirit do, once possessing her? Then she felt a whirring around her, blocking the night noises from her ears. Darkness blanketed her eyes, leaving her sightless, venerable. "Wh-what?" she stuttered, trying to gain her bearings. A great wind overcame her, whipping her fur wildly. She felt as if she was falling through the River of Time, tracing the path to the Moon land. Then the images rushed up on her, and she was seeing through the ghost fea's eyes. She was in a cave, the sides slick with rain. Outside, droplets poured down, hitting the mountain with sharp tinks. She sighed, the dreary rain upset her.

"What's wrong, Lucilee?" Smiling, Lasenta- no, no, it was Lucilee, the ghost wolf- turned to face her lover. "Arence." Lucilee breathed.

Arence came up to her, smiling slyly, his teeth gleaming in the dull light. "Are you sad, little Lucilee?"

Lucilee blushed, and smiled. "Of course not. How could I be sad, when I am here with you?" Arence grinned back, his amber eyes smoldering. She felt melted, completely happy, when he smiled at her like that. It made everything worth it. The fights, the anger of her parents, even Arence's bouts of anger that left scars across her muzzle. She felt as if that smile was worth it all.

"Then come with me, and I will make you positively joyful..." the image trailed off, and Lasenta snapped back into herself. She was blinded again, rushing through the River, currents pulling at her fur. Opening her eyes, she was Lucilee once more. Lucilee was anxious; what would Arence say when he heard the news? Would he be overjoyed about the idea of their very own children? Or would he be disappointed, and rage once more?

"Arence...?" Lucilee said, timidly; her mate's anger had been growing lately, the rages more violent and frequent then ever.

"What do you want?" Arence snapped, his voice gruff.

"We... we're going to have a family, Arence. Isn't that wonderful?"

Arence looked at her, a dull anger burning in his eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"We- we're going to have pups. A family, Arence! A family! Haven't you always-", but her words were cut off as an outstretched paw slammed into her muzzle. Claws dug into the side of her face, three long cuts through her pretty blonde fur.

"Arence!" she gasped, sticky blood blinding her.

"I'll kill you!" he screeched, bearing down on her. "Idiot!"

"Arence!" she repeated. "The pups- you-you'll kill them!"

"I don't care! Idiot! How could you let this happen?" Arence hit her again, slamming her into the wall. "Idiot! Stupid, ignorant, idiotic bitch!" Lucilee coughed up blood, salty tears mingling with the warm liquid. Once again, darkness overtook Lasenta, and she remembered who she was. For a moment, she hoped she was returning to the mountain cave, but that was not so, and she tumbled into the river, pulled along by the insistent current, no matter how much she didn't want to know anymore. She already knew how this story was to end... Lucilee was getting big, larger then Meer, now. The pups would be coming any day, she thought with a smile. How glad she was that she evaded Arence, saving her precious children. Once she gave birth, it wouldn't take long until they could all move. She could start a family, a pack for herself. It would be hard, leading her pack on her own, but she would make it work. She was sure of it- and it was all worth the freedom, anyway. Suddenly, a blur of dark leaped out of the blushes, and she gasped as Arence's dark figure towered over her.

"Bu-but you! I- I left you! No!" Lucilee was scrambling away from him, but she had never been the fastest of wolves, and her swollen belly was slowing her down. Arence grinned, bloodlust apparent in his eyes. Lasenta groped for a memory of who she was, where she was, hoping to evade this *. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to push her mind away from Lucilee's. She knew what was to happen. She knew how Arence would bear down on Lucilee. He would make it slow, and painful- and Lasenta wouldn't be there to charge in and save her. How helpless she felt. She closed her eyes, tried to block out the sound, but fate was not going to grace her with a quick end. She endured it all through sound, the snapping of bones, and the final, bloodcurdling shriek of Lucilee's end. And then she was gasping, screaming herself, tears pouring down her face as she sprung back awake, flopping like a useless doll. Shrieks of agony were torn through her mouth, though she wasn't in any pain. She knew she was going to wake Aiden and Meer, but she did not care; Lucilee had died, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	17. Chapter 17

Meericalaila woke to the screaming sounds of Lasenta, who was probably sitting outside the base of the cave keeping watch. Were her worst fears coming true? Had she put her new friends in danger? Was Damonance stalking into the cave to kill her right now, as the life poured out of a long ragged wound in Lasenta's neck? Was Aiden after her? She would at least have to warn him!


	18. Chapter 18

Aiden snapped awake, hideous screams of torture ringing around him. He stumbled to his feet; had the dark wolf somehow slipped into the cave? He tried to push Meer back, but she raced ahead of him, leaving him no other choice but to follow. "Lassie!" he called, his mind becoming clearer- Lasenta had been hurt, it was her tortured screams filling the cave. "Are you ok?"


	19. Chapter 19

Meericalaila raced ahead of Aiden, only pausing before stepping out onto the cold hard stoney ledge leading up to the cave. She whirled her head around, desperately searching for the body. But there she was. Lasenta was standing up on her shaking feet, panting like she had been in a fight with a bear. Her dull eyes streamed with tears, and her head shook in confusion. She heard Aiden call over her shoulder, "Are you ok?"


	20. Chapter 20

"I... I'm fine..." Lasenta gasped, as if she did not believe it herself- but it was true, she wasn't hurt at all. The blood she had felt streaming down her face was only tears cascading down her face. "Yeah... I'm ok... go back to sleep." She wanted them to leave, didn't want them to see her shedding tears over a wolf she didn't know, other then stories she had felt from a spirit. Meericalaila sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that! I thought Damonance had come and-... never mind me, If you're SURE you're okay, then I'm going back to sleep."

"S-sorry." Lasenta started to stutter, but Aiden stepped in front of her. He couldn't believe Meer was just writing it off like this- obviously, something had happened.

"Wait. You look like' you sa' a ghost. Wha' happened?" Lasenta gulped- his assumption was too close to the truth.

"Nothing... ju-just a bad dream." It was at least half of the truth- no, that was stupid. It was all of the truth; no way that Lucilee ghost was real. It was just a dream, brought on by all the stress from today. "Just a dream..." Aiden's features grew cold- how could Lasenta have preached to him earlier about needing to stay alert for Meer's sake, and then nodded off herself? "You'd best be gettin' to sleep, then." He said gruffly, anger making his accent louder. "If you're noddin' off on the job, I mean."

Lasenta glared at Aiden. "It wasn't like that, you idiot. I'm perfectly fine- I don't know why I fell asleep in the first-"

"No. Obviously you're 'xtremely tired."

"You idiot, I said I was fine-"

"Get. To. Sleep." Meer could hear the lie and fear in Lasenta's voice, something was fishy about this, but she was tired. She would ask her about it later.

Lasenta didn't like the look on Aiden's face, the cold rage he hid within his eyes. Something about it reminded her all too much of Arence. It was scary, the thought of him yelling like the dream-wolf had, smacking her across the face with his claws...

"Fine." she said, finally, and slunk off timidly to the corner of the cave, where she fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Aiden took his post, rage burning inside of him. For all her talk, Lasenta was just another ignorant fea, like the rest of them. He tried to smolder these thoughts, but they kept popping up, each one as sinful and angry as the last...


	22. Chapter 22

Meericalaila was worried about Lasenta, something was NOT right about the whole "waking up in the middle of the night screaming" incident. But, she once again heaved herself upwards, and stalked off to curl up besides Lasenta as Aiden took watch.


	23. Chapter 23

Once again, Damonance was furious. As soon as the two wolves showed up, he had turned tail and fled, like a little pup. He wan't sure why, but bad vibes had been pumping off the tawny fea's body. Honestly, she had scared him. And the brute with her was intimidating also. He had wandered around for a while, howling to let his pack know to lay off and scatter. He had tracked Meer through the mountain side, and crept through the shadows. He was surprised the tawny fea didn't smell him as he watched her dream in silence. He should have killed her then, but he had known it was too soon. When the time came, he would make it look like an accident. Then he could go after Aiden, then Meer and her pups. For a brief moment he wondered what they would be like. Would there be any strong courageous brute pups like him? Or strong courageous fea pups like their mother? Damonance shook himself, he would not start fantasizing about connections with his future pups. He learned that from his father; Don't get connected with anyone. They turn around and betray you! Arence was a wise and noble leader, and his second mate was his mother. Supposedly the first mate, Lucy something, was killed by a wild boar. But Damonance knew something was deeper between Lucy something and his father. He was scared to ask. He couldn't now anyways. His father was dead. Anyways, Damonance yawned of boredom as the brute came to take watch. He would have to get to know their schedules; So he could plan out their executions precisely. He thought this over as dawn was creeping over the horizon, like a shy lightning bug.


	24. Chapter 24

Lasenta woke to the weak light of dawn shining in her eyes. Outside, she could feel the snow slowly melt away, popping and crackling as they protested their death. Aiden was standing stolidly at the mouth of the cave, his face a blank mask, but she could feel the anger brewing underneath. He was still mad at her for last night; and she couldn't blame, him. She had fallen asleep on watch, which was not only extremely ignorant of her, but also made the rest of the pack venerable to attack. Wait- pack? They weren't a pack... Lasenta shook her head. Either way, Aiden must be tired; she had woken him up much earlier then what was fair. She stood up, and padded quietly next to him. They sat like that, in silence, while the sun raised over the horizon. She could feel a quiet sheen of ice separating the two.

"Sorry about last night." she said quietly. She glanced up at Aiden; he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was fixed determinable ahead. She gave him a couple more seconds to speak, to forgive her, but he didn't speak. Sighing, she wrote him off as an arrogant brute, holding onto a grudge. "Either way," she breezed, as if the last second hadn't happened, "We need to hunt. I'll be right back." she slipped out of the den, leaving Aiden behind, as stone-faced as ever.


	25. Chapter 25

Meericalaila woke to the muffled voice of Lasenta. She was obviously apologizing to Aiden for the sleeping on the job incident last night, but he wasn't moving. He reminded her of a rock. A large, fat, annoying, grudge-holding gray rock. But of course, that would be the weirdest shaped rock ever. As soon as Meericalaila saw Lasenta slink out the cave entrance and go off hunting; She stood. At once she could tell that yesterday's activities were already taking toll on her body, especially with all the extra wight. Her mouth gaped in a long yawn, and she briefly wondered what her pups would be like. She could feel the tiny heartbeats of four pups inside her, but she could not tell the gender. Would there be any boys? Any girls? Or, some boys and girls? Suddenly, Meericalaila's vision went blank and she stifled a scream. The pictures in her head brought her into a lush, green meadow filled with dandelions. She squinted her eyes to see four young pups darting towards her. The only brute dodged in and out of her legs, nipping at her underbelly, and the three fea's scrambled upon her back. Its was such a peaceful moment. Suddenly, Damonance was upon them; Ripping apart a fea's neck and kicking Meer away. Blood was poured as one fea pup's life ended. Meericalaila dashed to the side, grabbing and the brute while the other two fea's struggled to loosen from their father's horrid grip. Meer found herself running through the trees, dragging the young brute with her. She halted and images of an army of thousands of Damonance's troops filled her head, and the little brute was among them, trying to attack Meer. Her mind went blank again, and as soon as it started, it was over

Meericalaila had heard of this power before; Tomorrow Seeing is what the elders called it. Meer was sure it was something more than a day dream. But, she wasn't willing to accept that this strange power had chosen her. She knew that this power only came to her, when it wanted her to tell what the future was, but what was it trying to tell her? She would definitely find out, if her pups came to be three feas and a brute.


	26. Chapter 26

Lasenta stalked through the feeble, tall grasses surrounding her. They were stained brown, dying from the winter's bony, chilled grasp. They crunched underfoot, and she had to be careful where she placed her paws. She was hunting a rabbit, and, with it's keen hearing, one wrong step could mean breakfast escaping. The ground was muddy underfoot; the sun's reappearance meant melting snow, which soaked into the ground, churning the sturdy dirt into a churning mass of sticky glop. She grimaced as her foot plunged into the muck, resisting the urge to cry out in disgust. It pulled out with a sickening "schlompk", making her retch. Lasenta hated mud. It surrounded and suffocated you, reappearing every time the essential water was shed. A gust of wind overtook her, and for a second she thought she smelled a wolf. She could not tell who, for the scent was masked by a strong-smelling herb, perhaps mint. Wrinkling her nose, for Lasenta hated the smell of mint, she called out, "Aiden? Is that you?" She wouldn't have thought Aiden would leave camp, what with Meer being there. He wouldn't leave her venerable, would he? But then the gust of wind was gone, and no wolf came to present himself, so she shrugged it off. Perhaps it was just the scents of yesterday, carried onto the wind to her nostrils. Lasenta shook her head, scolding herself for being so paranoid when there was pray to catch. Lasenta put her nose to the ground, focusing on the fleeting scents of rabbit. She needed to pick up her pace; she hadn't even spied the rabbit yet, and she was wasting time. Prey was scarce in these late winter months; stores had disappeared, yet hibernation was not over. Lasenta broke into a quiet run, going as fast as she could while still being quiet. She caught the sight of a rabbit's ear, long and coming to a smooth point, over the tops of the grass. Scuttling forward, she readied to pounce... But the rabbit was gone, scenting her hunter's intents. Cursing, she broke into a sprint after it, but nothing could rival the speed of a wild hare, pushed on by fear. It scuttled into a bramble patch, it's lithe form darting between the potent thorns. She doubted it was snared by even one, but she continued into the briars, grimacing as they pricked her skin. She skidded to a halt, suddenly sensing something was off. The rabbit's scuttles had ceased, bringing a quiet, except for her breathing. It seemed as if the hare had skidded to a stop, and made it's next move. She could smell it, just inches away, so close she could bat out a paw and kill it. The rabbit was either frozen or the most ignorant being she had ever met. Wrinkling her nose, Lasenta suddenly placed an odd smell wafting through the air. Moments later, she realized what it was. Blood; rabbits blood. Confused and alarmed, Lasenta leaped out of the briar patch, landing in a quiet clearing. She looked around warily, but it didn't seem as if anyone was there. She took a cautious step forward, and blanched as her foot touched something warm, and wet. Looking down, she saw the rabbit at her feet, it's blood pouring out of a gaping wound in it's neck.


	27. Chapter 27

Damonance watched as the feeble fea exited the cave entrance and stalked off into the woods. He though it was pretty rude that that dumb rock wolf sat there and completely ignored her. I mean, seriously! She was HAWT! He shook the thought out of his head, and scolded himself for even thinking about the beautiful, courageous fea he was about to kill. She was stalking off alone, perfect. The dry grass poked at his paws as he slithered past Aiden, and entered the looming, dark forest. The muddy ground and the dry grass created an interesting underfoot texture. He poked his head through a bush, and watched as the fea got stuck in the mud. He stifled a giggle as she came unstuck, and looked around, perhaps smelling the mint he rolled in to disguise himself. She shook herself and called out, "Aiden? Is that you?". When no one responded she put her nose to the ground, and started trotting forward at a brisk pace, in search for the rabbit. Damonance watched in interest as the rabbit scurried away before she could pounce. Damonance raced forward, already predicting the Rabbit's moves. The fea dived towards the brambles after it, as Damonance approached from the other side. He swiped out a paw, making the rabbit trip, and he plunged his hard, sharp fangs into its neck, leaving a gaping wound. He heard the fea descend from the brambles, and he fled towards the trees on the other side, hoping he would not be caught. He watched as the fea investigated in disgust as he pondered on why he fled. Taking a deep breath, he stalked out of the trees, and towards the fea.

"Hello."


	28. Chapter 28

If Lasenta was shaken by the rabbit lying dead at her paws, it's entrails lying on the ground, then she was terrified by the dark brute stepping out between the trees. For a second it crossed her mind that this could be the dark wolf from earlier. He looked exactly the same, but acted not; she doubted such a wolf would take the time to greet before he killed. The similarities confused her, and she took a deep breath, meaning to scent him. The only thing she could smell, though, was a slight musky odor, that of a wolf, masked by mint. She growled- he was the wolf from before.

"Hi." She replied hesitantly.

"Whats a pretty fea like doing out here all alone? Well, besides hunting, but we saw how that turned out. There are dangerous creatures out here, dark scary looking wolves who'll kill you with no mercy." Damonance grinned, seeing the fear strike across the fea's tawny body. Lasenta was, indeed, afraid. She knew what this wolf's jabs meant; he was definitely the wolf from before.

"The question is..." she paused, meeting his gaze boldly, "What is a handsome little brute doing out here all alone?" she walked up to him, dropping her gaze as she began circling him, biting down sharply on the fear rising in her chest. Grinning a Cheshire grin, she paused, her muzzle only inches away from his. "Don't you know there are dark, scary looking fea's who will kill with no mercy?" Damonance was intrigued by this fea's courage, she definitely knew who he was, but did she know yet? Had Meer spilled yet?

"What's your name little fea? I'd like to know. And, I'm not scared of you. You won't kill me..."

"My name? Are you sure you don't already know? After all, it appears you've been following me for some time." She grinned pointedly at the mint leaves still stuck in his fur. "Anyway; I didn't come here to kill you. In fact, I didn't even mean to run into you again... but now that we are both here; why don't you tell me why you've got it in for Meer?" Damonance was getting impatience. He relaxed his back, and sat down. Silence loomed around him. "It seems sort of harsh, don't you think..." Lasenta said to his silence, "Killing a mother with unborn pups?" Damonance's eyes pricked as she spoke, so she knew... but that wan't enough to spare her.

"I am not going to kill UNborn pups you stupid witch!" His anger got the best of him and he jumped up, extending his claws, and circling around the fea. "Let's see what fun I can have with you before I go finish off your little pals over there." He said, glancing at the way the cave was. Fear bloomed in Lasenta's chest as the brute charged, his claws gleaming in the light. She started to stutter back, but showing weakness would not help in this battle of wits. She smiled again, mockingly, "Temper, temper..." She followed him with her gaze, making sure he didn't mean to attack from behind. "My little pals are stronger then you think." Lasenta said, calmly, but she could hear the small break in her voice. Fear clenched her throat; she would not let this wolf harm them.

"Let's see how strong they are without you to guard them!" Damonance snarled as he lunged for her throat, already imagining the sweet sticky blood and her limp, lifeless body, like a trophy of battle. Lasenta jerked aside, feeling the wind as he flew past her. She growled, baring her teeth at her. She could feel flames of anger welling inside her, engulfing her.


End file.
